The present invention relates to cutters, and in particular, to cutters for sheet material, packing or cushioning material, and the like. Since some safety hazards are inherently associated with the operation of cutting machines, it is desirable to provide a cutter which is as safe as possible during normal operating conditions.
It is also desired that the sheet cutter be capable of making clean, even, straight cuts across the entire width of the material. Some cutting devices tend to push the sheet to one side as the blade shears through the same, thereby causing an uneven or nonlinear cut. If the shearing angle of the cutting blades is not properly matched with the position of the sheet, the blades will rip the sheet instead of cutting it, thereby creating a ragged, uneven edge.
It is further desirable to provide a cutter which is extremely durable, and capable of cutting relatively thick packaging or cushioning material, such as urethane and polyethylene foam, bubble cushioning products, poly films, kraft paper backed cushioning products, and other cellulosic cushioning products.